starwarsresistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Kaz's Curse
"Kaz's Curse" is the tenth episode of the second season of Star Wars Resistance. It is the thirty-first episode of the series overall. It was released on December 8, 2019 on Disney XD and DisneyNOW. Premise Credits Cast Starring * Christopher Sean as Kazuda Xiono * Josh Brener as Neeku Vozo * Scott Lawrence as Jarek Yeager * Dave Filoni as Bo Keevil * David Acord as Guavians * David Shaughnessy as Drell * Dee Bradley Baker as Grevel / Glem / Ugnaught Vendor * Donald Faison as Hype Fazon * Fred Tatasciore as Bolza Grool * Jason Hightower as Captain Doza * Jonathan Lipow as Gork * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as 4D-M1N / Freya Fenris * Matthew Wood as Guavians * Myrna Velasco as Torra Doza * Nazneen Contractor as Synara San * Steve Blum as Leoz * Tudi Roche as Mika Grey Crew Created by * Dave Filoni Based on STAR WARS created by * George Lucas Developed by * Dave Filoni * Kiri Hart * Carrie Beck Executive Produced by * Brandon Auman * Athena Yvette Portillo * Justin Ridge Executive Producer * Dave Filoni Supervising Director * Justin Ridge Directed by * Brad Rau Written by * Eugene Son Story Consultant * Steven Melching Star Wars Resistance Theme & Score by * Michael Tavera Original Star Wars Themes & Score by * John Williams Co-Producer * Josh Rimes Voice Director * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Gallery Videos "Kaz's Curse" Preview Bucket's List - "Kaz's Curse" Screenshots S2 E10 Jooks, Snarl, Leoz, Drell, Valik, Gork, Kaz, Grevel & Synara.jpg S2 E10 Neeku, Kaz & Synara.jpg S2 E10 Grevel, Leoz, Neeku & Kaz.jpg S2 E10 Snarl, Leoz, Drell & Valik.jpg S2 E10 Kaz, Neeku, Narb & Mika.jpg S2 E10 Colossus.jpg S2 E10 Kaz, Hype, Torra & R4-G77.jpg S2 E10 Fireball.jpg S2 E10 Guavian.jpg S2 E10 Bucket, Torra, Yeager, Hype, Kaz, CB-23 & Neeku.jpg S2 E10 Leoz, Grevel, Kaz & Neeku.jpg S2 E10 Leoz & Kaz.jpg S2 E10 Mika.jpg S2 E10 Kaz.jpg S2 E10 Doza, 4D-M1N, Yeager & Guavian.jpg S2 E10 Guavian starship.jpg S2 E10 Guavian starship (2).jpg S2 E10 Grevel & Leoz.jpg S2 E10 Mika & gorg.jpg Concept Art 210 Dice.jpg 210 Guavian Death Gang ship.jpg 210 Guavian Death Gang ship top view.jpg 210 Eila concept art.jpg 210 Guavian Death Gang lighting concept.jpg 210 Guavian Death Gang ship interior.jpg 210 Guavian Death Gang ship interior (2).jpg 210 Wall Light.jpg 210 Kel concept art.jpg 210 Mika's stall.jpg 210 Mika's stall top view.jpg 210 Kaz's talisman.jpg Bucket's List # Move Over, Nerf Herder: Leoz insults Kaz by calling him a "scrumrat," a slang term for street urchins living on the planet Corellia in Solo: A Star Wars Story. Other harsh names thrown around in this episode are "gorg-face" and "moof-milker." # In Full Blum: Star Wars Rebels fans may hear a familiar sounding voice in this episode. That's because Steve Blum, voice of Ghost crew member Zeb, was also the voice of the Nikto pirate, Leoz. # The Curse with Many Names: Earlier versions of the script had different names for the pirate's curse, the Curse of Mavala and the Curse of Aka Du. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2